The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for protecting, storing, viewing, and transporting multiple engineering drawings and plans of various sizes.
Field copies of Engineering Drawings are normally “blueprints” copied from the original drawings in various sizes up to 36×44 inches. These sets are rolled into bundles and provided to the various contractors: grading, construction, mechanical, electrical, HVAC, electronic and other servicing vendors. These copies are used in the back of pickup trucks, beds of vans, hoods of vehicles and outdoor tables for viewing reference as the contractor provides the services to the specifications outlined in the drawing. Winds on the job tear or blow the drawings around, rocks or dirt clods used to hold the drawings down, rain, coffee cup, drink cans or bottle rings can alter details of the drawings, requiring the contractor to “best guess” the specifications or obtain another blueprint copy before proceeding with the job. Jobs completed with “best guesses” can result in completion delays and increased costs, as the job has to be redone or corrected. At the end of each work day the plans are normally rerolled into bundles. The rolling and unrolling contribute to the unprotected blueprints deteriorating condition throughout the construction project.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide an improved means to store and transport large format or scrolled documents in a compact space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved means to open such document from the more compact stored state, and to do so rapidly without damaging the documents.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved means to view and use such documents, while still protecting them from damage, and in particular in field conditions, and to then rapidly return them to storage and select another document for view.